User talk:Madara Uchiha1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Madara Uchiha1 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) I use Face Your Manga. I havent used it in awhile, they seem to have some cool new features. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: No, I didn't drew that. I just got them from my Facebook. The picture is from a Korean anime about Greek and Roman Mythology. Hyugabyakugan[[User blog:Hyugabyakugan12|'12']] 23:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure - SWAG SWAG SWAG 22:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...how do you mean how? Like in which format or how to start it? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:50, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm okay, can u go on wiki chat? - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Madara. I just read the "Percy Jackson/Soul Eater" story, and I must say it is an excellent start of a story and I was wondering if you are writing more of it? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 10:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I don't know much about Soul Eater. But I can help with the Percy Jackson aspect if you need it. Let me know what you need and I'll gladly be of assistance. [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 22:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry my friend. I cannot join the story. I have too much of my own work to attend to. Why don't you enter the chat and ask to see if someone will help you? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 00:07, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Madara, whats up? How've you been? Come on chat and we'll talk! ¬X-X¬ [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO''']] 21:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) The Enemies are Protogenoi Collab Hey Madara, I just would like to ask if you could create another character for the collab because it seems like we have a shortage of characters. I've already asked SonOfZeus1200 to add another character, and If you and I make another one we could have all the spots filled up. I would really appreciate it. I would also like to know if your comfortable with writing in third person. Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 03:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) SonOfZeus is using a child of Tartarus, i think. His name is Jorah. He will make the character page soon. I'm thinking on having a child of Gaea or one of the others I haven't thought on it just yet, but I will let you know as soon as I plan it out. I also was thinking because your character can control time, it would be interesting to see all the side affects and weaknesses that your character might have after using the time jump ability. I also would've put like a set time limit on his chronokinetic powers, such as stoping time, like he would have to hold his breath or something. I mean it's your character, I was just thinking it could be interesting to see his limits with controling time. Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 12:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) My character will be a child of Anake, the protogenoi of neccessity and fate. Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 12:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright, whenever you have a set date we could begin this collab. It would also help if you guys would be so kind to tell me when you guys are capable of making the chapters, let set days. I'm comfortable with any day in particular, but it would be best for like weekends. if you guys have something to do throughout the week. So yea, please leave the days you could post up your chapters and we could start. we have started The Enemies are Protogenoi collab. I've completed the first chapter along with the prologue, I would like to know about your second character and if you could please add him/her to the list of character on the page it would be great, you are third in rotation and would be held responsible for the third and sixth chapter. The link page is called The Enemies are Protogenoi. Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 23:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Absolutely! Thanks for your interest. :) I am a Warrior. 18:37, December 29, 2014 (UTC) It was mostly soem lame unimaginative ting about a kid who wanted to be Athena being claimed by Ares. You can do whatever with it. :) I am a Warrior. 13:10, December 30, 2014 (UTC)